iParty With Victorious
by samplusfreddieisseddie
Summary: Made Up Script of iParty With Victorious iCarly Episode. Seddie! Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: iSeeTori

iPartyWithVictorious - Episode 80-82

Summary: Made up script of iPartyWithVictorious. Seddie fanfic.

Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, I wouldn't be writing my script on the internet, It would be on the TV.

Chapter 1: 

Sam's POV

"What's up iCarly peoples?" I shouted to the camera as we were filming the one and only, iCarly!

"I'm Carlyyyy!" Carly shouted.

"And I'm Saaam!" I exclaimed, being excited as always.

"And this is iCarly!" We both shouted in unison.

"Today we are going to video chat with fans!" Carly shouted, being really jumpy and giddy. Shoot, that was really annoying sometimes.

"Yeaaah! So connect the whatever Fredward and we will video chat with a random fan!" I exclaimed, beaming at my nickname for Freddie.

"Ohh! There's a girl on this. Here name is torivegaxoxo99. She seems cool." Freddie said, clicking over her profile.

"Click on herr Freddwadd!" I shouted.

"Okay, Okay. Chill." He said.

"Sweeeet." Carly said.

A picture popped up on the TV screen to reveal a girl with brown eyes and long, straight brown hair.

"Heeeello, Tori." Freddie said, obviously being drooly over this girl we've never met. Not like I'm jealous or anything. Noo.

"Hi iCarly! I love your webshow!" This Tori girl said. I didn't like her at all. Don't know why, and I don't really care.

"Hi Tori! So, why did you video chat us?" Carly said, trying to make a conversation.

"Well, I sort of want you to meet my friends, okay? JADE! CAT! ANDRE! ROBBIE! BECK! TRINA! GET OVER HERE!" The Tori girl shouted to her many friends.

A girl with dark blue eyeshadow, dark brown elbow length hair, and a dark blue shirt that said "Not here to please you." Hmmm, maybe she'll be my future friend.

"I'm not here because I want to. I hate Tori." The girl stated.

"Sorry, guys. Jade's a little grouchy today." Tori said, "But maybe it's just always." Tori whispered so just us could hear.

"Hi, Jade!" Carly said, trying to bring happiness. It was obviously not working. This Jade girl was freaking awesome.

"Ehh, I don't like you either." Jade said to Carly. I stifled a laugh.

"Well, Okay." Carly stated, an offended tone in her voice.

"Hi Sam! Your my favorite on the show!" Jade said, her tone brightening up.

"Hi Jade! Thanks!" I said, happy that I was pretty sure she would be my new best friend.

Jade smiled. Yup, definitely a future friend.

"Hi!" A guy said who looked A LOT like Harper from the time iCarly was on TV!

"You look familiar!" I shouted, speaking my mind.

"Hmm. I've never seen you before, well except on iCarly." Andre said, with a mix of fear and flirt. Gross.

"Okayy. This is Cat!" Tori said, shoving a bubbly-looking, red haired girl that had big eyes into the camera.

"Hi! Omg! I love your webshow!" Cat said with this high-pitched voice I CANNOT stand.

"Hi Cat! Thanks girl!" Carly responded, in the same annoying voice.

"I dropped my bra in the toilet, Tori. What do I do?" This Cat girl said.

Wow, Ditzy much?

"I don't know, Cat. Go get it out of the toliet."

"This is Beckkkkk." Tori said in a flirty tone of voice.

"MY boyfriend." Jade said in a matter-of-fact tone. I see a little catfight going on.

"Hi! Yeah, this is my crazy, physocitic girlfriend. But I love her. But I also sort of hate her. Love Hate, huh?" Beck said. Awwh, that was cute. Wait, Sam doesn't think ANYTHING is cute. Yeah. Reminds me of something… Shoot don't think about it, Sam.

Tori shot Jade a "I hate you cause-your-going-out-with-my-dream-guy" look.

"Awwww. Thats so ADORBS!" Carly said in the same ANNOYING tone of voice. Errrrrrrgggg.

"Yeah! That's me! Beck's GIRLFRIEND!" Jade said, exclaiming boyfriend in Tori's face. This girl is freaking awesome.

Tori gave her another death stare and introduced her next friend.

"This is Trina! My sister!" Tori exclaimed and a brown haired girl with a lot of makeup on was on the webcam.

"Hi.. Um.. I've sort of never watched your webshow." She stated. Wow, she's a loser.

"That's…Interesting. Next." I said, obviously annoyed with this Trina chick.

"I love Freddie." Trina said, and that got me more hyped up. I don't know why.

"NEXT!" I shouted more furiously.

"Sam, calm down." Carly said.

"She's annoying. Can't help it." I said, stating my mind proudly.

"You are one physoctic bitch." Tori said straight to me with her bloodshot brown eyes.

"You did NOT just say that! You evil…" I was about to say something more when Carly put her hand over my mouth and whispered into my ear.

"Do..Not..Say..It.." Carly said, obviously referring to the fowl language that was about to come out of my mouth.

"Ehhh. Fine." I said, letting my guard down. I never do that. Stupid me.

"Anyway… This is Robbie!" The-Bitch stated. Yeah, that's my nickname for Tori. I smiled to myself.

A Not-So-Attractive curly brown haired guy with glasses entered the picture.

"I love Carly!" Robbie stated like he was a manaic.

"Umm. Nice to know. Well, Tori. Would you like to meet us! Like for dinner or something!" Carly said. I thought she was out of her mind. I didn't want to meet these people except Jade.

"Carly… Are you out of your mind!" I whispered to her.

"No! I want to meet these people. They seem cool." Carly said, obviously out of her mind like I said!

"No! I don't want to meet them."

"Come on Sam, how bad could it be?"

I started to imagine Trina kissing Freddie or something like that. I shuttered. Wait, why would I care?

When I got out of my dayNIGHTMARE, I saw that the webshow was over. Wow, that was a long thought.

"Hey Sam! Guess what? We're eating dinner with Tori and all her friends tonight! Say yay!" Carly said in a voice that made me wanna barf all over her.

"Noooooooooooooo!" I said, flipping out.

"Sam, we are doing it whether you like it or not." Carly responded with her little sass. Errrrrrrr.

"Fine. I need fried chicken." I said, heading downstairs when I heard a pair of feet following me.

I turned around and I saw Fredweird.

"What do YOU want?" I said to him.

"I was just following you to the kitchen. Chill out, Puckett." He said in an adorable tone. No.. I don't think that. Bad Sam.

"Okay." I said, then I let him walk in front of me. After that, I pushed him down the stairs. Ahh, this felt good.

"SAM! Why did you do that?" Fredweird said with an angry expression. Whoops.

I was about to open my mouth to say a witty comeback, but then Carly interrupted me by walking down the stairs in a new outfit. Shoosh, we are just going out to dinner. Not the prom.

"Let's goooooo!" Carly said, obviously excited.

"Eeehh." I said, following her out the door.

"Let's go!" Freddie said in his adorable tone of voice. Sam, just shut up. I can think whatever I want to! I sort of like Freddie, as you can tell.


	2. Chapter 2: iThreat

Chapter 2 - iThreat

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! They mean so much! :) Sorry if it's a little OOC because I don't really watch Victorious much, But I'll be better, I promise. Okay, Here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I don't own Ke$ha,

Freddie's POV

We walked out of the apartment then quickly walked to the elevator and pressed the lobby button. When we walked out we saw typical Lewbert picking at his Wart.

"STUPID KIDSSSS! GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!" He yelled. It never really was his day.

We rushed out and got into my car and started the engine.

Sam hopped into the passenger seat and turned up the radio as far as it could go.

_Hot and Dangerous,_

_If you're one of us then roll with us,_

_Cause we make the hipsters fall in love,_

_When we got our hot pants on and up,_

_and yes of course we duz, _

_we runnin this town just like a club,_

_and no, you don't wanna mess with us,_

_got jesus on my necklaceeeee._

Sam was singing the new Ke$ha song as we drove out of the Bushwell Apartment parking lot.

_We R Who We R…_

Ahh! I hated Ke$ha! I changed the station in the middle of the song. Bad idea, Freddie.

"FREDERLY! DID YOU REALLY JUST DO THAT?" Sam shouted. Yup, that was a bad idea.

"PULL. OVER. !" Sam shouted as far as her voice would go. Oh, Shit.

I pulled over into the Redi-Mart and I braced myself for what torture was about to come to my body.

Sam hopped over and pulled my shirt in i'm-about-to-punch-the-shit-out-of-you form.

"Look, Frederly. Do NOT change the station while Momma's singing her song. Got it?"

I shook my head nervously and she hopped in the passenger seat like nothing happened. I turned around to see a shocked Carly with a phone to her ear. I guess she was on the phone with someone.

"I'm so sorry, Tori! We will be there in a bit! Sam and Freddie just had a… misunderstanding. See you in a few! Kisses!" Carly said into her phone calmly, then turned to Sam and I.

"Guys! Seriously? Can you just get along for a 10 minute drive? Seriously, you guys act like your 5 years old!" Carly said in a new tone of voice I've never heard before. An angry one, for sure.

"Sorry, Carls." Sam said in a sympathic tone, hoping that it would get her off the hook.

"No, No! I'm sick of it! You two get along, or… or… I will lock you up together and then tell everybody you left town. Got it? Good."

"Whoa, Sorry Carly." I said, a little scared from Carly's message to Sam and I. That definitely was a threat.

"You WILL treat Freddie with respect, Sam. And, Freddie, you WILL treat Sam with respect."

Sam and I nodded our heads in unison and gave each other a look that said "it's all your fault that Carly's mad."

This was not good.

"Now, DRIVE!" Carly said, as I said, this was not going to go down good.

Sam gave Carly a nasty look and I drove out of the Redi-Mart parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3: iWHAT?

Chapter 3: i…WHAT?

Sorry the last chapter was a little short because I wanted you to see Carly's reaction in one chapter. Nasty, don't you think? Well in this chapter the iCarly gang finally gets to meet the Victorious gang? You ready? P.S. this will be an interesting chapter since it's in Carly's POV ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I wish… *Sigh*

Carly's POV

We drove and drove until we reached this fancy restaurant that I've honestly never heard of.

"Now, let's be civil and have a good time." I hopped out the car, wobbling in my high heels I had on.

"Watch it, Frederly. Carly. Will. Never. Love. You." Sam said to Freddie, it's what she said to him on a daily basis. I wonder why.. Oh Carly, you know why. Sam's always had a crush on Freddie. She's just too stubborn to admit it.

"SAM! Treat Freddie with respect like I said to do! Okay?" I said. I was fed up with their fighting. It was getting on my last nerve. I mean, I've tried everything. Spray Bottles, trying to drag them to therapy, I mean EVERYTHING. Nothing ever works. I honestly just think it's Sam's way to get Freddie's attention.

"Fine. But watch it, Freddork." Sam said in her smirky little tone of voice.

"Sam.. Be nice." I said, trying to calm her down a little bit. It never works, but it's worth a try.

"No."

"Pweease?" I said, in a voice no one could say no to, even Sam.

"Fine." She said, giving in easily. A little TOO easily. Weird. Things were so off with her lately.

"Now, let's go. Act cool." I said with Freddie and Sam in tow.

We walked into a restaurant that was beautifully decorated with nice, slick, black booths.

A hot- and I mean HOT- guy with blondish-brownish hair walked up to me.

"Hi, how many are in your party?" He asked. I was too off guard by staring at him to let him know how many.

"Sorry, we have-" Sam said, counting on her fingers how many people we are having dinner with.

"10." Sam said to the uber attractive guy.

I turned around to Sam when he walked away.

"Oh. My. God. He is SO hot!" I said, in a complete and utter girly voice.

"Yeah, Yeah. Save it for your diary." Sam responded, in complete and utter rude in her voice.

"It would be nice for you to talk to me like I'm actually your friend!" I said, being a little tense.

"Carly, settle down. Not in the restaurant." Freddie said, trying to calm me down. It wasn't working.

"No, YOU settle down!" I yelled. Whoops. Everybody was staring at me. I blushed, then sat down on a bench.

"What is HER deal?" Sam whispered to Freddie and they laughed together. Like they shared a secret that I didn't know. That REALLY bugged me.

"What is going on between you two? First your trying to kill each other then your all flirty?" I shouted, not caring what the response was. Sam and Freddie exchanged glances that I just couldn't understand.

"Hey guys? Am I interrupting something?" Tori walked up in a glittery mini dress and silver high heels. Finally, some one who came dressed to the occasion. *Cough, Sam, Cough.* Sorry. I mean, she was wearing jeans and a red shirt.

"Hi Tori! Omg!" I said, flying my hands around her. She was SO my new BFF.

"Hi girl!" Cat walked up and hugged me and awkwardly hugged Sam and Freddie.

Andre walked up and quickly hugged me then walked up to Sam. Sam didn't hug him, and neither did Freddie. Maybe they didn't like Andre.

Then Robbie.

"Hi Robbie!" I said, trying to fill the awkwardness that was starting to fill the air.

"Hi Carly! I am a HUGE fan!" He hugged me then pointed to his pin on his shirt that said "I love Carly." Oh my god… This wasn't good.

Robbie didn't bother to bug Freddie and Sam.

Wait.. Where were Freddie and Sam?

I looked around to find a curly blonde haired girl and a brown haired nerd KISSING! What? What? What has gone on in the world?

"Um, excuse me." I walked around and ripped Sam and Freddie's heads apart.

"What the heck?" I shouted so they could only hear me, but damn, I was furious.

"I..Um.." They were both looking for a response when I cut them off.

"Just stop that and I'll say that I just saw a different couple, Okay?" I said, obviously furious. I was SO confused!

I walked up to Tori and her friends laughing. This wasn't going to be easy to explain.


	4. Chapter 4: iTellAll

Chapter 4: iTellAll

Wow, Cliff hanger last time. I'm sorry(: Can you BELIEVE that part? You'll just have to read to find out why it happened!

Disclaimer: Again, I wish I owned iCarly. But I don't, so that's why I'm sitting here writing a story that I wish would be true. So, stay here with me, fans. :)

Sam's POV

What just happened? Why did I kiss him? Why did Carly pull us away? Why did she act all angry? And most importantly… **WHY DID I KISS HIM?**

"Umm.. I…" Freddie was stammering for the right words to say. He was about as confused as I was.

"Let's just forget that ever happened, Okay Freddork? Well, atleast in front of Carly. She's mad because of nothing." I said, trying to calm myself down but in reality I was about to faint on the slick- fresh-mopped floors of the fancy restaurant.

"Let's just say that…Um…She told us to act civil. So we did." I said, laughing at my little joke I made there.

"Sam, I think we were acting a little bit more than **Civil." **Freddie raised one eyebrow while he said that last word. I couldn't deny it, It was more than Civil, alright.

I just cannot believe I kissed him. That was the thing. I thought I truly hated him and that he was just my **Friend. **I have no idea why I kissed him. It was like all my bottled up feelings into one single kiss. I was 20 seconds into it before Carly pulled our heads apart. She seemed pretty pissed. It's not her life, so why does she care anyway? Why have I been acting so grouchy around her, you ask? It's because she kissed Freddie and then went out with him only because he **saved her life. **I told him, and he broke up with her. Just like that. Wow, I do have power. Hehehe, made Momma feel proud.

"Sam! Freddie! .Here." Carly shouted to Freddie and I while we awkwardly walked over to Tori and her friends.

"I..Uh..can explain. Carly said Me and Freddie had to act civil and actually like each other. Just a joke! Gotcha!" I said, lightly punching Tori in the shoulder.

"Then why did Carly act all mad?" Cat asked. Wow, for a ditzy girl she did pick up on things fast.

"Um… She was trying to get in the act too!" Freddie quickly responded.

"Yeah! Gotcha!" Carly said and quickly whispered into my ear "You owe me a big explanation." And then smiled back at Tori and her friends.

"Table for 10?" The guy that Carly called "hot" said. Yes, Momma was STARVING.

"Yeaah." Carly said, touching the guys shoulder all "flirty." Barf. If that's what flirting is, I was definitely not "flirting" with Freddie. Okay, maybe a little. But that's all I will admit to.

He led us to a HUGE (and I mean HUGE) booth and we all slid in. We all sat in this order Freddie-Me-Jade-Beck-Tori-Carly-Cat-Robbie-Andre. Atleast I was in between Jade and my best friend (nothing more than a "best friend") well, maybe a little bit more, but again, that's all I will admit to.

A little dainty girl with long blonde hair came to our table.

"What would you like to drink?"

She took our drink orders then scurried off to get all of them. Poor girl, she was going to have to carry a lot of peppy cola's.

I turned to Jade.

"So.. Why is Tori all over your boyfriend?" I asked Jade. This was the first interaction I've had with her since we met.

"Ugh, don't even get me started. She kissed him, then said it was "nothing". I was super jealous, but I will not even get into that. What's up with him?" Jade said, signaling to Freddie.

"Umm.. Well… It's kind of complicated… and long. Do you wanna go to the bathroom so I can tell you alone?" I responded, eager to just get out of the booth.

"Okay, let's make a break for it." She responded. She was so my new best friend.

"Frederly, move. We need to go to the bathroom." I said in my normal tone of voice, and urged Fredwad out of his seat.

Fredweird got out of the booth then crashed down on it when Jade and I walked over to the bathroom together.

We finally got to the bathroom.

"Soooo, What's up?" Jade said, obviously wanting to know about me and Freddie.

"Well, when I first met him, I knew there was something there. He always had a crush on Carly, and I was just the 3rd wheel. I beat him up and pushed his buttons just to get close to him, and I have ever since the day I met him. One day we were talking about First kisses and I told Carly and Freddie that I had my first kiss with someone but I really didn't. And then I overheard Freddie and Carly talking and Freddie admitting that he hasn't ever had his first kiss, ever. So I bounced up on the opportunity because he had chained me to…ugh…Gibby. So I told the iCarly viewers that Freddie had never been kissed. After that, he didn't show up for the show. He was a no show. I told the iCarly viewers not to make fun of Freddie, because I seriously had gone too far. So I went out to the fire escape he was sitting on and I told him I was sorry. Then, we were talking about not kissing anyone. Then we said we should kiss, and never tell anyone, ever. So we kissed, and it lasted about 8 seconds…"

Jade muttered "best 8 seconds of your life."

I huffed at the comment but continued my story "… Then, I just realized that I like Freddie, and it was for real. I was in shock and denial for a couple weeks. I never told Carly, and I never have, up until this day. But she does know about the kiss because I sort of, kind of muttered it out when I was on laughing gas, but that's a different story."

I finished my story to see a stunned Jade in front of me.

"Wow, you do have a love hate relationship. Trust me, I've seen iCarly. I log onto the forums all the time and some of them say "Creddie Vs. Seddie" on them."

"Umm.. Well, yeah. We went to webicon and I sort of started a fan war."

"Hah. That's funny. So… You really like him?"

"Umm.. I guess so… But he doesn't like me. No way he would ever like me and not like his precious Carly."

"Dude, I can tell he likes you… I think he' s sort of grown out of his little crush. But I can tell Carly is a little jealous. Now, all that needs to happen is Freddie needs to choose between you or Carly."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"We should get back to the table."

"Yeah, let's go."

Me and Jade walked out of the girls bathroom when I heard a slam of the bathroom stall door. I figured it was nothing and walked out. Boy, was I wrong.


	5. Chapter 5: iAmPissed

What's up? Thanks for the reviews, only I would love more :) Please get people to read my stories :) Thanks soooo much! Well, here is the next chapter! Chapter 5! Enjoyyyyyy.!(: and Go read my other stories! Thanks !

Chapter Title: iAmPissed

Carly's POV

OH MY GOD. I DID NOT JUST HEAR THAT. Jade and Sam. Talking. About her CRUSH on FREDDIE! She was stealing my sort of man! Whatever, I don't care. YES I DO. I have a crush on FREDDIE! Shit. Shit. Shit. Shane all over again. I walked out of the bathroom calmly.

"Hey guys." I walked up to the booth. I sat in place between Tori and Cat. My best friends. Definetly not Sam. Not anymore. She couldn't like Freddie. Not in this life.

Sam's POV

Carly seemed peeved. She looked at me with anger. Damn. She was mad. Jade kicked me underneath the table. She gave me a look. Like Carly knew. She knew that I liked Freddie. And she was **FURIOUS.**

**Oh Shit. **No, no, no! Carly couldn't like Freddie! Why was she so mad? Ughhh, I can't believe her! That bitch! Grrrr…. Jade's my new best friend!

Freddie's POV

Carly and Sam seemed pissed off at each other. It's so weird. They are giving death stares to each other at this very moment. That's not good… not at all. What about it's about me? Hahahaha, in my dreams it would be about me. Not in this life. Not with Carly and Sam. Neither of them would ever like me. Ever. Well Carly did, but just because I saved her life, blah blah blah, that's old news.

And… Sam. I guess… I mean… why would she like ME? The nerd, the nub, the one she CONSTANTLY bugs and teases? It could never be… only in my dreams. Only in my DREAMS.

Jade's POV

Oh crap. I knew that was Carly slamming the bathroom door when Sam and I finished talking. Oh no… some shit was about to go down, and I knew it when Carly gave yet another death glare to Sam. Sam flashed one right back. This wasn't going to go down well…

Beck's POV

Sam and Carly seemed pissed off at each other. This wasn't good, and I could tell it was about Freddie. It was obvious that Sam liked Freddie. Sorry, I'm a Seddie shipper. Creddie just didn't go well in my mind.

Cat's POV

Hehehehe, why is Carly and Sam fighting? Carly is yelling and Sam is yelling back. Oops, they took it ooo-ut-siii-deeee. Oh, look! That guy is really hotttttt.

Freddie's POV

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Sam and Carly were yelling at each other about a boy they didn't name, and now their outside the restaurant. Oh no… maybe I should go check on them. No, that would get me a punch and a kick from Sam.

Normal POV

"SAM! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CHOOSE FREDDIE TO LIKE? HE'S SORTA MINE!" Carly shouted.

"HE'S NOT YOURS! HE NEVER WAS. NEVER! HE KISSED ME! I WAS HIS FIRST KISS!" Sam yelled furiously.

"SO WHAT? FIRST KISSES ARE NOTHING!" Carly shouted back. The girls were getting stares from the people in the parking lot.

"YES THEY ARE! THEY ARE! AND GUESS WHAT? I FELT SPAARRKSSSS. YOU HEAR THAT CARLY SHAY? SPARKS!" Sam yelled.

"NO YOU DIDN'T! HE LOVES ME! HE ALWAYS LIKED ME, AND HE ALWAYS WILL! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN CHANGE THAT!" Carly screamed.

"I CAN'T CHANGE THAT? YOU SEE CARLY SHAY. YOU WILL SEE…" Sam shouted while she stomped off into the restaurant.

Sam's POV

Carly Shay was going down. You watch and see.


	6. Authors NoteiPWV

Dear amazing readers!,

Oh my god. I'm such a bad person! Omfg… Ugh, the last time I updated this story was the 28th OF FEB! :( I'm so sorry, I just read all the reviews&& i realized some people actually LOVED This story! So even iParty With Victorious already premiered, I am going to countinue this story for all my lovely reviewers! I love all of you guys!(: *virtual hug!* Enjoy this, because i will be writing constantly33 I love all of you! Very more chapters are coming your way!

Love,

-samandfreddieisseddie (Taylor) :)


	7. Chapter 7: iAmBetter

Okay, So I love all of you guys' reviews and I'm writing more:) Enjoyy

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly. :(

Chapter Title: iAmBetter

Sam's POV

Miss Carly Shay thinks she can swoop in and finally decide to like Freddie AFTER he gets over his pathetic never-happening crush on her? Hell no. Sam Puckett was not going to go down without a fight and someone named Freddie Benson. (Yes, i called him Freddie. This is serious, stop laughing!) **( A/N Hah!:) ) **

Well, back to the table Carly and I go. Yeah, Yeah, we were walking in different directions. I caught a look at Cat and she just looked confused, Beck looked actually happy, Tori also looked confused, Freddie wasn't there (I guess he went to the bathroom), Jade looked at me with a sympathetic look, & Robbie was just as clueless as ever. Well this is great, just swell right?

"Hey Sam. Bathroom. Now." Jade said, whispering in my ear when I got to the table and sat down.

I scooted out of the booth quickly and soon Jade and I were at a quick pace to the bathroom.

"What was up with THAT?" Jade asked me when we reached the bathroom and checked the stalls for people.

"Well, Carly and I started to scream at each other. She said that Freddie always liked her and I wasn't going to change that. I said Freddie was my first kiss and she said first kisses are nothing. I swore to myself that I'm going to get Freddie and she's not." I spilled to Jade.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sam!" Jade hugged me and then released.

"Tori is so like that. She wants Beck so bad." Jade said.

"Tori and Carly are just perfect best friends right?" I said angrily.

"Sadly. But we're even better friends." Jade said. We both smiled.

I am Better than Carly Shay.

I walked out of the bathroom to a suprising event...


	8. Chapter 8: iCamilla?

Hey Guys! I left that last chapter at a cliff hanger because I wanted to get that chapter out there! But I just wrote it so more now:) Love ya'll Btw: I'm not very good in writing in Carly's POV, so I don't do her much, but this chapter will have a decent amount of Carly's POV… sadly. Sorry, I don't like Carly. She reminds me too much of this bitch at my school. Hahahaha(;

Disclaimer: Still don't iCarly, sorry…

Chapter Title: iCamilla?

Carly's POV **(A/N I decided that Carly needed some story time… ick.)**

Ugh, Samantha Puckett. I hate her. Just to think, we used to best friends. Not anymore, only if hell froze over. Why does she like Freddie? He would never in a million years like her. Never ever. Ugh…

"Freddie, how are youuuu?" I sang to Freddie after he got back from the bathroom. I was trying to get his attention so he won't notice Sam and Jade are gone.

"Fine, Carly. Where is Sam and Jade?" Freddie asked. Ugh, this ticked me off.

"Somewhere. I don't know. So wanna hang later?" I asked him as flirty as I could.

"Sorry, Can't. Going to the movies." He Said.

Freddie's POV

_**What happened before with Freddie's POV**_

_"So wanna hang later?" Carly asked me._

_"Sorry, Can't. Going to the movies." I responded. I'm not gonna say with who, cause then she would get mad._

"Then tomorrow?" Carly asked. Ugh, she was bugging the fuck out of me. She really needs to get off of me. I don't like her, why can't she get the point?

"Sorry, can't…" I said annoyingly. Then I finally saw Sam and Jade walking up. Sam cupped her hand over her mouth like she was surprised….

Sam's POV

Ugh, he was talking to that bitch. Of course she would try to bug him. He obviously likes 's Obivious! Grr…

"Oh." Carly said and scooted away from Freddie. That's right, he's mine!

"Well, let's wrap this up." Tori said nervously. They had already got their food and my peppy cola was still full on my table.

"Nuh-uh. I need food. WAITER!" I screamed.

"Yes mam'?" The nervous blonde asked.

"Get me a 10 oz. steak with a side of onion rings. Also, a new peppy cola. Now scoot!" I said easily.

"Wow, aggressive much?" Carly asked.

"Oh shut up." I responded. I guess she took the hint. For the very first fucking time.

The waitress came back with the peppy cola.

"The steak and onion rings will be done shortly. Thank you for your patience." The waitress said. I read her name tag and it said 'Camilla'. Hm, interesting name… Sounds familiar.

"HEY!" I screamed to the waitress and she rolled her eyes and came back.

"Do you know a Pam Puckett?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. She was my best friend in college but now I have no way to get in touch with her. Why?"

"She's my mom! She's talked about a blonde Camilla! She said that you guys' were awesome friends! I have her number if you want to get it from me!"

"Sure, why not?"

Camilla grabbed her cellphone out of her apron and put my mom's number in her phone.

"Thanks sweetie!" She said.

"Uhm, I'm not a sweetie. But, your welcome. Name's Sam."

"Okay, _Sam._" Camilla said and winked as she walked away.

"Wow, that's cool Sam!" Jade said, breaking the awkward silence after Camilla walked away.

"Yeah!" I responded.

Camilla seemed nice. I hope that her and my mom can become even better friends.

Turns out i was wrong…

**Oooooooooooohh, Camilla-no good? Read the next chap to find out:)**

**XXX,**

**-Taylor(:**


	9. Chapter 9: iMovies

Hey Guys(: Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot! Lol I love this comment -

"I hate Carly and I hate tori sometimes so yeah they're perfect BFFS! Damn I wanted to throw something at Carly AND Tori coz I hate that shes all over im so sad I'm getting angry at a freakin' fanfic. Sam and Jade seem like awesome not all squealing you're my brand new super duper 're like 're like new best weird like those ******* over there *Cough cough tori and carly* I have one more thing to rant .But after that,I swear I'm done.I think. Ughh Carly annoys the chiz out of always thinks Freddie will be there when she doesn't have a date,and she always thinks Freddie will love ,guess what,honey? He's got over ya.I is a Seddie story,right? I hope it by your name,I think it is. Ok.I'm done. Writing reviews about characters ya hate on fanfic is better than punching a pillow when your trying to release anger. Love the story! A different iPWV because most of them are the same but this is . Also I know this is in an earlier chapter but I love the line 'Save it for your diary.' by the one and only Sam Puckett" -iHaveTheBestPenameEver

-Lol Me too!(: && I do that too, don't worry! Yes this is a seddie story! Thanks! Yes! (: Well Thanks for reading hope you enjoy this chap!

&& - "Jade is a bit OOC here, maybe your could work on that? :D" -Our Generation

-Sorry, I will work on that. I don't watch Victorious that much. (:

Make another Chapter before I screeeeeam! pretty please? -SeddieSensation

-Awwh(: Thanks so much! Enjoyy(:

You guys could comment on your favorite quotes from each chapter if you want(: Only if you want! Reviews are love & i love each and every one of you!(:

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Victorias Secrett.

On with the story…(:

Chapter 9: iMovies

**Sam's POV (Location: Sam's House)**

Camilla seems nice… I guess… I mean I don't know, she seems sorta suspicious in a way. Hah. Well I'm still mad at Carly, but that's old news. Why do I like Freddie Benson? Fredward? Fredwad? Fredichini? Fredamme?(**A/N Did you know that Fredamme means 'Fred love me' in something? lol i got it off the internet(;** ) Wow, I'm super obsessed. I even have nicknames! Oh, Sam, shut up. Your such a fucking wimp.

Anyway, I'm supposed to be going to the movies with Freddie and his cousin today. I think her name is Kaylee? Maybe. He says she's sweet. Eh, we'll see.

**(A/N **_italics _**is sam & bold is freddie.)**

**BIIIINGG** I got a text… Oh, it's from Freddie.

**hey sam meet at the movies in about 30 minutes ok?**

_ok freddork_

**cya**

I'm sort of excited. I don't know why. **(A/N Bold is sam's conscious) cause you love him. **I do not. **do so & you know it! **shut up, conscious! **okay, bye for now… by the way, SAM LOVES FREDDIE!**

Stupid Conscious. Always butting in to my thoughts…

Whoops, I need to get ready for the movies. I throw on a pair of jeans, a blue shirt, and a pair of red converse. I stick a blue headband in my hair and walk downstairs.

"Sam! Where are you going? Could you get me some chicken?" My annoying mother yelled from the couch. She was watching desperate housewives… Oh God…

"I'm going to the movies, mom. No, I cannot get you chicken. Bye." I say and run out the door before she can respond.

Since I don't have a car, I have to take the bus to the movies. I really don't care, but it would be nice to have a car… Thanks mom, thanks. I have such a great mother.

I get to the movies and look at the movies that are playing right now. We're supposed to go see Transformers; The Dark Side Of The Moon. I'm so excited, I haven't seen it yet.

**BIIIIIINGGG** Text… from freddork...

**u here?**

_yeah freddork. r u?_

**yup. where r u?**

_in the front. i need to buy my ticket._

**i'm inside. no worries, i got your ticket. come inside.**

_oh thanks i guess freddeo…_

**np**

Wow. He got my ticket… that's no biggie, that doesn't mean he likes me. It doesn't….

"Hey Sam! Over here!" Fredward yelled from the stand where you get the food. **( A/N I don't know what they call that! haha(: ) **

I walked up to see Freddie and a girl that's about 5'5, Long brown hair, big hoop earrings, and hazel eyes. I guess this is Kaylee.

"This is Kaylee, Sam." Freddeo said.

"Hi Sam. I'm Kaylee!" Kaylee exclaimed. Wow, she was a happy chick.

"Hi. I'm Sam, as you already know." I said, uninterested.

"I know! I recognize you from iCarly! I love iCarly!" Kaylee said again, way too happily. Is this chick on drugs or something?

"Yeah." I said, again uninterested.

"Well I got popcorn and a slushee for myself and a Dr. Pepper for you. That's your favorite, right?" Freddie said. He was being oddly nice today. Not that he usually wasn't nice, but he's being super nice…

"Okay. Let's go…" I said calmly.

We started to walking the movies when we saw something odd. Gibby ALONE with a pink _Victorias Secret _bag in his hand. Oh Gibby. That is all I have to say.

"Gibby!" Freddie said. He just had to point out Gibby, didn't he?

Kaylee seemed INTERESTED in what Gibby was saying. He said that he had the Victorias Secret bag for "special reasons"… I have no comment.

"Okay well bye Gibby!" Freddie said and we walked towards the movie.

"Gibby seems nice. He's hot." Kaylee said.

I spat out my Dr. Pepper and started laughing.

"Hot? Since when is that chub monster hot?" I said, still laughing.

"He is NOT a chub monster." Kaylee said angrily.

"Okay guys, let's just go into the movie…" Freddie said.

We sat down. Order Me-Freddie-Kaylee. Good. I wanted to sit as far away from Kaylee. Annoying Bitch. I bet Carly would be friends with her…

We started the movie & then someone walked in…..

**OMG! Such a CRRAAAZZAAYYY chap right? Well I hope you enjoyed it(: I am going to write the next one after I finish publishing this onee.(: I hope you enjoy ! CLIFF HANGGGAAA! :) Lol I love you guys!**

**-Samandfreddieisseddie (Taylor) (:**


	10. Chapter 10: iSeeHER!

Heyyy Guys! Well new chapptaa!(: You excited?

-annoyed tone- thanks alot... First we get a cliffhanger from Dan on both iOMG and iLost My Mind, AND NOW I GET A CLIFFHANGER FROM READING A FREAKING FANFIC! when can I not get a cliffhanger? :O

-normal voice- ahem, sorry for my outrage... It's just kindda gettin on my nerves. Anyway, I loved the story! Lolx. I loved it when Sam thought that Kaylee was on drugs or something(can really remember the sentence... Blame it on my short term memory... ==) I can't wait for more chapters! UPPPDDDAAATTTEEEEE! XD -Lee Xian

-Heyy! Thank you so much for liking my story. I'm so sorry for the cliff hanger. I know, wasn't iOmg & iLost My Mind AHHMAZINGG?(: hehe! Well enjoy;)

OMFG awesome story -UltraMegaStar

-Awwh, thank you !(:

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, or Wendy. But Kaylee is my own creationn(:

Well, on with the story(: PS: I have to say something. iLost My Mind was amazing RIGHTT?(: Can't wait for iDate Sam & Freddie!

Chapter 10: iSeeHER!

Sam's POV

Whaa… Who… Oh no… It's Carly freaking Shay. Guess who she was with? Wendy. The school DRAMA QUEEN… Ugh… Oh and did I mention she's also with Tori ? Ugh…

"There's Carly!" Freddie whispered.

"Mhm, Theres Carly." I said.

"What's going on between you guys?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"I never know anything." He said sadly.

Please that Carly doesn't see me, please that Carly doesn't see me…

"Omg! There's Sam." Tori said. Thanks, bitch. Thanks.

"Yeah, theres Sam." Wendy said.

"Yeah, whatever. Who cares about her?" Carly replied to both of them angrily. What a pussy...

"Okay then…" Tori and Wendy replied.

Freddie left & went to the bathroom.

Stupid bitch. Taking about me behind my back when she knew I could hear her… She and her "possy" sat behind Me, Freddie, and Kaylee. Oh jeez…

"Well I heard SAM is at the movies with Freddie. We all know he likes me, right?" Carly said. I whipped my head around.

"Listen, bitch. I can fucking hear you. Keep your shit talk to yourself." I said to the bitch ex- best friend of mine. **(A/N i Sowwy if you don't like cursing! I curse HELLA lot lol) **

"Exuse me, Sam. You do NOT talk to me in that tone." Carly said.

"Um, bitch, newsflash, YOUR NOT MY MOTHER!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me. Oh shit…

"What is going on here?" Kaylee asked me.

"Nothing, I'll explain it to you later." I said. In a actual nice way… Weird. Am I Sam?

"Let's leave, Okay?" Kaylee said. Wow, she is like my smarter half… Wait, I just said she was like Carly? I'm confusing myself.

"Hey guys, what-" I cupped Freddie's mouth and turned him around faster than you can say fat cakes.

"What was that for?" Freddie said while we were walking out of the movie theater.

"I was just gonna tell you that… Melonie is in town! But we can't see her because she's hanging out with her boyfriend Griffin. Oh well, what a bummer!" I struggled to scramble words together.

"Oh, yeah! Melonie, I know her! Isn't she your twin sister?" Kaylee asked.

"How do you know Melonie?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, Freddie told me!" She responded.

"Oh…" I said.

Why would Freddie talk about ME? Of all people… We walked out of the movie theater and suddenly I never wanted to go back in there. Sounds like hell…

**A/N Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed. I'm sooo sorry for the delay! I have school now ): Well i hope you enjoooyyyyeeeddd! Love each and every one of you! Reviews are love! Btw iDateSamAndFreddie on Saturday ! Ahhh! Sedditemeber! Btw can you please follow me on twitter - tayytayy997 && tumblr: pepperdinegirl9197 ! Love you guys!**


End file.
